Missed Relations
by The Shadow Eaters
Summary: Stephanie Smith and Nancy Smith take a trip to England to find some unexpected family they never know they had and meet new friends and foes in this exciteing story of humerous and memibral meetings between family.


**By: Shel Master of Horror (aka. Sen)**

**Disclaimer:** **This idea was mine along with the characters**

**Nancy and Stephanie Smith, but Harry Potter any other charters or any**

**Author's ideas used are not mine nor do I claim they are**

**(They are J. K. R.'s and co.)**

Please be nice it's my first time writing anything other

Than a school paper so I hope you enjoy!

Explanation: This is from Stephanie's point of view in the beginning

Narration/''Someone talking''/_Thinking_/ _Radio_/_**Singing or a Song**_

**The Beginning of All the Mayhem and Misfortune **

The year was 1942; my grandmother and I were walking to the train station to catch the 3:00pm train from Dublin, Ireland to the ports to get on a cruise to London, England. I have never been myself so I was very much looking forward to it, so you can understand my impatiens to board onto the train.

"Oh! Come on grandma we need to get on the train it's almost time to leave!'' I said shouted exasperated with her for waiting until now to get a brochure of the sites in England.

So fed up with having to wait for her to be done talking to the lady in front of her in line for the casher I took the bags and loaded them on with one of the train with conductor's help.

" Of course a young lady such as yourself shouldn't have to load on heavy bags without help you know" he had said.

_I think he was trying to flirt with me because I don't have a boyfriend or husband to help me load my bags which is true because I don't but I hoped I would find one soon maybe while in England perhaps . _

_Still that man was such a gentleman to help me even though I hadn't asked him to. _

"Thank you!'' I said to him over the first whistle of the train before departure.

It's not that I felt very obligated to say thank you since I could have done it myself but he had offered to help and the man was in plain terms was very attractive with his hazel eyes sticking out behind his silky medium cut ebony hair looking at me. Plus he was ~ quiet the charmer and easy on the eyes.

_Now if my grandmother would just stop shouting at me to get on the train over the whistle this moment would be perfect. Like one of those picture show romance movies they play on the weekends back in my hometown for 10 cents a ticket._

"Stephanie Smith would you stop flirting and get on the train it's time to go!''

_Now she is just being ridicules, now that she's ready to go on she make it her duty to embarrass me. …Wait a minute I was so not flirting!_

"I'm coming grandmother!" I shouted over another whistle from the train.

_Oh I hope he didn't hear her, but then again with my luck he probably did_.

With this though in my head I turned to look at him one last time to bid Farwell to a could have been boyfriend and to my complete surprise the fella winked at me and I knew he was smirking as he waved. So I did the most logical thing to do and winked back making sure he was watching me as I turned and walked off with a swing in my hips as I loaded the train.

I had taken a seat by my grandma in a middle compartment in the train with a smirk on my face after I had seen the look on his face.

"So I take it you had an interesting chat with that conductor outside the train that you were definitely flirting with?" asked my grandma with an all-knowing smile upon her face as she watched me take my seat.

"Yes, I guess you could say that. Now I know why it's good to take advice from your elders." I said with a serious face that got both grandma and I to finally burst out laughing at the whole situation.

Sometimes it's good to have an inside joke with someone that only you and they know. But when you both start laughing you just seem to laugh harder when know no one else gets it; say like the other people in surrounding compartments in the train, who could not help to wonder if we had gone completely mad.

Of course we hadn't you see … Well not completely anyways. You see grandma and I are a pair, we always are up to something or other and we can't seem to keep our noses out of other people's business. My grandma Nancy Smith is a very interesting person a crime solver and a bit of a detective, at age 79 she is a real character. As for me, I'm kind of plain, pretty but normal on the outside, on the inside though I'm as colorful, disturbed, insane and weird as they come. Some people wouldn't think of me other than shy by my looks, but then again most people are wrong when it comes to judging me and my grandma from outside appearances alone.


End file.
